


Happy Birthday

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: It’s Nora’s birthday—she’ll be 238 years old—and Arthur wants to make it special.Day 15: Blindfolds ⦾ Sensory deprivation ⦾ Restraints ⦾ Body worship ⦾ Temperature play ⦾ Wax play ⦾ Ice play ⦾ Oral sex ⦾ Praise kink





	Happy Birthday

_Hot, hot, hothothothot_—better.

Nora released a sigh as the sudden burning sensation between her breasts quickly calmed down to the point where she no longer felt it and instead only a dull throb remained for a couple seconds longer before completely subsiding. Lips against the inside of her breast startled her, however, and she nearly yelped, but immediately relaxed when those same lips began kissing along her skin, closing in on her nipple before a soft, wet tongue was dragged against it.

But that’s when she heard it—the clattering noise that made her freeze, even as his mouth closed around the peaked bud and sucked. The vaultie’s breath hitched in her throat as she waited for the inevitable contrast of cold compared to the burn of wax that had been poured onto her before cooling—but it never came.

With her eyebrows furrowed beneath the bandana that acted as a blindfold, her body wiggled in anticipation and she tugged against the restraints that bound her arms above her head to the metal bars of the headboard. She pushed her chest up toward Arthur’s face in silent question about what was happening, where that contrast was, why he was making her wait; but the Elder just hummed against her before releasing her nipple from his mouth with a _pop._ He kissed his way up her chest, toward her collarbone, and just as his tongue dipped into the notch directly in the middle and at the base of her throat, a jolt of cold was sent into the breast he’d had his mouth on moments ago.

_Fuck._

Nora gasped and her body tensed, attempting to move away from the sudden drop in temperature as she whined, but Arthur just made a low laugh against her and moved his lips up to the column of her throat. He placed gentle kisses against her skin while his hand groped her breast, rolling the ice around between his palm and her nipple and stimulating it further until she wasn’t sure the damn thing could get any harder. 

“Arthur,” she whispered, wiggling beneath him; she tugged on the restraints again, but it was no use—she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Nora,” he mumbled against her in return.

“It’s cold.”

“That’s the point, love.” His palm slid up and away from her nipple, taking the ice with it and toward her chest, leaving behind a trail of cold water along her skin. He made it to her neck before his fingers took hold of the frozen cube and gently dragged it up, up, up and along her jaw until he reached just below her ear, where he _just barely_ brushed it on her flesh, but it still left a path of water along her skin that dripped down the side of her neck and onto the pillow beneath her head.

At least until he pulled his hand away and replaced it with his tongue so he could lick up the water.

Oh, fuck.

The vaultie couldn’t hold back the breathless moan that escaped her throat, her body shivering beneath him; and as his lips started kissing down the path he came from, soaking up the trail of cold water he’d left behind from the ice, she was getting even more breathless. Her thighs rubbed together for some sort of friction since she couldn’t spread them as his much larger body was straddling her, his hips atop her own.

Arthur was being _extremely_ tease-y tonight. He’d tied her to the bed and lit the pumpkin candle she’d brought him long ago, claiming he wanted to try something new; and after he’d left and come back with a bowl of something he wouldn’t reveal the contents of, he’d blindfolded her. The anticipation was driving her insane, and as she listened to him drag the nightstand around and then undress, she thought she was going to explode—but before long, she found out what he was doing when that first ice cube touched her throat.

Fucking temperature play.

And it wasn’t that she didn’t like it—because fuck yes, she did—but Arthur enjoyed teasing her way too much.

“Did you have to _blindfold_ me to do this, though?”

“Mhm.”

The clattering noise was heard again though the Elder’s lips were still on her chest, soaking up the trail of water as he moved closer to where it originated on her nipple. Once he got there, he lapped it up with his tongue before pulling away for just a moment, only for one of his hands to cup the breast he hadn’t paid attention to—and it was fucking _cold._ He groped and rubbed and pinched her nipple, urging her body to arch into him for more as she released a soft sigh; but just as she began to wonder where his other hand was—

_Hothothothothot_—okay, better.

Nora’s back had bowed away from the source of heat that was now on her upper abdomen, just above her navel.

“Good girl,” he purred, that cool hand sliding down her breast and to her side as she listened to him set the candle back onto the nightstand he’d pulled closer to the bed and more toward the middle so he didn’t have to lean very far. The wax had dried by the time he was laying atop her, their lips connected—but his mouth was cold, telling her he’d sucked on a piece of ice, and it caught her off guard. She gasped at first before devouring the temperature change, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth as it swiped along her bottom lip. His hips shifted above hers, a thigh nudging her legs apart so he could slot himself between them – and at that point, she could feel just how fucking hard he was.

Arthur started grinding his cock against her as they kissed, his length rubbing at an upward angle to where the head pushed against her clit just enough to make her shiver and moan and grind back in return. One of his hands slid down her side and to the outside of her thigh, just roaming along her skin and making her feel like she was something to be eaten _slowly,_ to be savored; not devoured or inhaled.

When he pulled away from the kiss, she blindly chased after him, though he just let out a low laugh at her futile attempt because she had no idea where he’d gone; instead, she felt him sit up on his knees, his thighs pushing hers wide apart as if he was about to start fucking her—but when he didn’t, she furrowed her eyebrows beneath the blindfold. What was he up to?

Oh, fu—

A cold thumb pressed against her clit and her hips jerked away as she inhaled sharply, the air hissing between her teeth. But he didn’t hold it there for long, instead pulling his hand away and allowing his cold palm to press between her breasts over the dried wax.

“Do you know how good you look right now?” he asked quietly before pulling his hand away yet again. She heard the clattering of ice and her breath hitched in her throat, but he started speaking again, convincing her to relax. “How sexy you look tied to the bed, blindfolded, at my mercy?” Cold water was dripped along her stomach in a U-shape, tracing around the area he’d covered in wax above her navel. Nora squirmed, but before she could complain, the dripping water was gone. “Mm. I’ve wanted you like this since I first saw you step aboard my ship.”

“Fuck,” she whispered, and her hips flexed upward a little, almost begging for friction despite how there was nothing but air; but she knew his cock was _somewhere_ above her since he had his thighs between her legs. Wishful thinking? “You have me here now.”

“I do. And I intend to make full use of this opportunity.”

Arthur’s body shifted downward until his lips were on her stomach, startling her once more because his mouth was extremely fucking cold again. He kissed along a bit of the trail of water he’d left before he went to her stretch marks, tongue coming out to lick a few of the ones she’d accumulated on her abdomen from when she was pregnant with Shaun.

Fuck, she hated when he did that.

“No, no, no. Stop that,” she growled, wiggling beneath him again. He always paid attention to her stretch marks when moving down her body and it drove her _insane;_ he liked them, but she didn’t. They were gross and unattractive and she wished they weren’t there, but he tried to tell her the way she saw them was all wrong—that they were proof of her fight through life and motherhood, even though she’d never gotten the chance to fulfill that role.

And when she’d told him she wished they didn’t exist, he’d said it wouldn’t matter because he’d give her the chance to have them again.

Fuck.

Arthur purred against her stomach before dragging the tip of his tongue against another mark, but he conceded and pulled away.

And then there was another clatter. Goddamnit.

But she felt fingers—fingers of a _normal_ temperature—between her legs first, rubbing along her folds before his middle finger dipped inside, slowly sliding in and out.

“I thought you weren’t enjoying this?” he teased.

“Uhhh nope, I’m not.”

“You sure? Because you’re soaking wet.”

“Mmmhmmm, yep. I’m s—” another finger went in, “—Sure.”

“So, you want me to stop, then?” he asked as his hand stopped moving.

“Wait, now, hold on. I didn’t say that.” Nora could almost _feel it_ as that goddamn lopsided grin began to fill the room.

A third finger slipped in as he started moving further down, his free hand nudging her legs to tell her to bend her knees, hips canting a bit for him, as well. But the second she felt his lips on her clit, she nearly fucking _yelped,_ because it wasn’t just his lips—it was also a _piece of fucking ice._

It was cold. Coldcoldcoldcold. She tried to pull away, but one hand went to her hip, holding her still as he sucked her clit into his mouth, alternating between flicking his tongue against the bud and brushing the cube of ice against it. But Nora was a moaning _mess_ fairly quickly, her attempts to flee halting as the sudden stinging sensation stopped and instead it was a mixture between feeling slightly numb and feeling fucking good.

“Oh, fuck,” she breathed, her hips slightly grinding against his face as he kept sucking on her clit, fingers still inside her; and when he crooked them, almost immediately finding that bundle of nerves that he’d become so familiar with, she keened. Her back arched and she tugged on the restraints that kept her arms secure, her legs trembling on either side of his head as he was bringing her closer to climax.

It was so goddamn good that she didn’t even register the clattering noise again until it was too late, his fingers suddenly ripping free from her only to be replaced by the sudden sensation of _fucking freezing._

Oh, god.

He’d put a fucking ice cube in her.

Three fingers went right back into her just as the ice cube was pushed in, crooking and beckoning, finding that same spot that sent her right back over the edge. And just as she shrieked from the sudden and unexpected change in temperature inside her cunt, she came, her entire body tensing from the sensation as if she was being overloaded with it.

Arthur helped her ride her orgasm out, but it felt like it went on for much longer than usual, the ice having melted fairly quickly but left her feeling numb inside while her clit was feeling just the same way with the addition of tingling. The vaultie was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, but soft, cold lips were on her thighs as he placed gentle kisses along her skin before slowly climbing up her body, leaving a trail of those kisses in his wake until he reached her lips.

The restraints that trapped her arms were undone while he held her in the kiss, only for his lips to pull away soon after so he could help her arms lower in front of her, fingers rubbing her shoulders and biceps just in case she was sore. Nora took a few moments before pushing up the blindfold, her eyes not adjusting right away—but once they did, she looked over at him, seeing that lopsided smile she loved so much.

“Have fun?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Arthur leaned in and gently kissed her again, seeming to savor it. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
